versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Eren Yeager
Eren Yeager (Alternatively spelled Jaeger in some localizations) is the protagonist of Attack on Titan. Background Eren was born in Shiganshina District on March 30th, 835, in the southern region of Wall Maria to Carla Yeager and Grisha Yeager. He had a few friends, although his best friends were Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman, his adoptive sister. During his childhood, Grisha injected Eren with a serum that turned him into a Titan in order to allow him to access Grisha's Titan heritage and eventually save the Eldians after discovering the truth about the humans that live in the Walls. When he was a teenager, he witnessed the fall of the walls as the Colossal Titan and the Armored Titan breached the Walls. Due to this, Titans came pouring into Eren's hometown, and devoured her mother in front of him. This caused Eren to despise Titans and motivated him to join the Survey Corps in order to exterminate them all. During his time in the Survey Corps, he uncovered his Titan powers and helped uncover the truth behind the Titans and the Eldians. Stats Attack Potency: Wall Level '(Capable of fighting on even footing with other 3D Maneuvering Gear users), 'Small Building Level with blades (Capable of harming unarmored Titans, which can survive impacts that destroy buildings.) | At least Small Building Level (His transformation alone yields this much. Capable of destroying large sections of buildings.), most likely City Block Level (Capable of breaking through the Armored Titan's armor, which should be superior to his own durability.) Speed: Supersonic (Formed his Titan body before a cannonball hit him.), Subsonic 'movement speed with the 3D Maneuvering Gear (Officially stated to travel at 366 km/h). | '''Supersonic '(Equal to his human form). 'Durability: ' '''Wall Level (Capable of surviving the kinetic energy of using 3D Maneuvering Gear, which, accounting for his weight, would yield 325 kilojoules.) | At least Small Building Level (Equal to his attack potency), most likely City Block Level (Survived a kick from the Colossal Titan without using his armor. He was knocked out, but his body received no visible injuries.), potentially higher with hardening (The structure created by his hardening received no damage from the Colossal Titan's intense vaporization.) Hax: Regeneration, Size Manipulation, Mind Control (Through the Founding Titan's powers. Not standard.), Clairvoyance. Intelligence: Above Average (Has proven time and time again to be a valuable soldier. After the timeskip, became a cunning and manipulating conspirator that outsmarted Zeke multiple times.) Stamina: High (Can keep on using his Titan form multiple times despite the massive strain that it puts on his body.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Skilled Soldier:' Eren is one of the the top five ranking members of Paradis' army. He's very skilled at making use of his 3D Maneuvering Gear and its blades. He has 23 solo Titan kills. He is also knowledgeable in martial arts, which he can put to use both in his human and Titan forms. *'Power of the Titans:' Due to an injection given to him by his father, Eren possesses the power to turn into a Titan, and thanks to his exploits, he has acquired the powers of three of the Nine Titans. Eren can access this transformation by inflicting a wound upon himself while holding a clear purpose in his mind. Overusing this transformation tires out the user. Eren resides inside the Titan's neck, and if he is removed from it, the Titan will stop moving and eventually disappear. **'Attack Titan:' The basic form of Eren's Titan body. He turns into a 15 meter giant with enhanced strength and speed. Most of the time, Eren can control himself while using the Titan, but occasionally, he may enter a Berserker mode where he loses all reason in exchange for a more brutal and unrestrained fighting style. ***'Clairvoyance:' The Attack Titan's unique ability consists in being able to see one's own memories from the future. This clairvoyance has been used to influence previous holders of the Attack Titan. Eren himself has used this ability to see events that had not happened at the time. **'Regeneration:' Like all Titans, the Attack Titan can automatically heal all of his wounds. This extends to his human form as well. As long as his brain is able to issue any transformation-related commands, he can survive to have his brain blown off. Eren has been shown to be able to control how quickly he regenerates, or if he regenerates at all. His regeneration causes the wound to emit hot steam. **'Hardening:' Allows Eren to voluntarily harden the Titan's skin. This can be used to improve his defense, or to make his fists harder in order to increase his striking power. Although Eren has yet to use it in this way, he can potentially use it to form a chrysalis **'War Hammer Titan:' Another one of the Nine Titans, stolen from a member of the Tybur family. It does not change Eren's physical appearance, but it does grant him two new abilities. ***'Body Manipulation:' The War Hammer Titan is capable of generating hardened Titan flesh out of nowhere. This can be used to create all sorts of weapons and armor. ***'Remote Control:' Eren has not yet used this ability, but the previous user of the War Hammer Titan was able to control the Titan from a chrysalis outside of its body, connected to it by a piece of flesh similar to an umbilical cord. **'Founding Titan:' Passed down to him by his father, Eren possesses control over the Founding Titan. This allows him to control the minds of other Titans. However, he cannot use this ability by himself because he is not of royal blood. He can still access its abilities by touching someone with royal blood. Equipment *'3D Maneuvering Gear:' A set of harnesses and wires that allows Eren to propel himself through the air and attach himself to surfaces. **'Blades:' A set of 14 hard blades that Eren uses to kill Titans and humans alike. They can be detached and reattached to the hilt when the previous blades break or get dulled. Key Human Form | Attack Titan Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *As the Attack Titan, lifted a massive boulder. *As the Attack Titan, smashed the Female Titan into a church. *As the Attack Titan, lifted a warship. Speed/Reactions *Reacted to an oncoming cannonball. *Can easily maneuver himself while using the 3D Maneuvering Gear. Durability/Endurance *Endured attacks from all sorts of Titans. Skill/Intelligence *Has 23 solo Titan kills. *Was the fifth highest ranking trainee of the 104th promotion. *Joined the Survey Corps. *Successfully plugged all of the holes in the Walls. *Helped defeat Rod Reiss. *Defeated the Female Titan. *Defeated the Armored Titan multiple times. *Defeated the Colossal Titan. *Defeated Porco Galliard as the Jaw Titan. *Tricked Porco into destroying the War Hammer Titan's chrysalis. *Recovered mankind's secrets. *Cooperated with Zeke to get him on his good side. *Became a political figure representing revolution and gained a large following. *Started a war against the nation of Marley. Weaknesses *Very hotheaded. **This, however, has become less of a problem as he matured. *Has yet to showcase the full power of the War Hammer Titan and the Founding Titan. *Cannot use the Founding Titan's powers without touching someone of royal blood. *As a Titan, his nape acts as a vulnerable spot. If his nape is destroyed, he can be removed from the Titan's body. *Cannot use his Titan form repeatedly, as it tires him out. *If his brain is destroyed before he can issue his body any transformation-related commands, his regeneration will be nullified. Sources Attack on Titan Wiki Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Giants Category:Attack on Titan Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Soldiers Category:Sword Users Category:Size Manipulators Category:Healing Users Category:Wall Level Category:Small Building Level Category:City Block Level Category:Supersonic Category:Subsonic Category:Male Characters